Tempest
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |queen=Tempest |thesisters=Tempest |rogue=TempestRevealed in the blurb for Squirrelflight's Hope |formermate=Unnamed tom |sons=Grass, Stone |mentor=Unknown |unofficial apps=Grass and Stone |livebooks=''Squirrelflight's Hope'' |deadbooks=Unknown}} Tempest is a long-furred, well-muscled and broad-shouldered, tabby she-cat with wide paws. Tempest is a Sister, and mother to Stone and Grass. While in the lake territories, Tempest was second-in-command to her leader, Moonlight, along with Snow. Tempest developed respect for Squirrelflight and Leafstar when they were held prisoner in the Sister’s camp for a couple days. During the Clan cats’ stay, Tempest’s sons came of age and were sent away by the Sisters to wander the land. When Sunrise was badly injured by Stonewing in a border skirmish with ShadowClan, Tempest, Snow, and Hawk brought Sunrise to ThunderClan to ask Squirrelflight if their medicine cat could treat her. Unfortunately, Bramblestar refused to treat Sunrise, and Tempest, Snow, and Hawk were not allowed to talk or go to their campmate while in ThunderClan’s camp. Sunrise, Tempest, Snow and Hawk were sent back to the Sisters with barely more than a couple herbs from Leafpool. Later, Tempest fought the Clans in a battle that killed Moonlight. SkyClan agreed to shelter Moonlight’s young and newly orphaned kits, and Snow and Tempest stayed with Squirel, Leaf, and Moon in SkyClan to help look after them. After the kits were old enough to travel, Tempest left the lake with the rest of the Sisters. History In the Super Editions ''Squirrelflight's Hope :Tempest is a member of a group of cats called the Sisters. This primarily all-female group is lead by Moonlight, a large gray she-cat. Squirrelflight and Leafstar, two Clan cats, are staying with them, and Moonlight introduces them to Tempest, who brings them prey and treats them like campmates. Tempest brings Leafstar and Squirreflight two mice to eat, and settles herself down between Stone and Grass, her two kits. Moonlight remarks that Stone reminds her of Tempest's old mate, and Stone's father, to which Tempest replies that Stone is just young. :Tempest is the cat who shows Leafstar and Squirrelflight to their nests for the remainder of their time with the Sisters. Upon hearing that Snow is hostile towards Leafstar, Tempest apologizes on her behalf, saying that Snow is distrustful of new cats and that the white she-cat is only worried about her campmates. Tempest assigns Snow to guard Leafstar and Squirrelflight, but offers to assist the two she-cats should they need anything further. :Later, Tempest is seeing helping her children, Stone and Grass, to dig a large hole in the ground. Squirrelflight assumes that she and the others are building another den for the Sisters, so she offers to help. Moonlight accepts the help, and sends Snow and Creek to fetch more vines to reinforce the den. Squirrelflight notices sadness in Tempest's gaze as she watches Stone and Grass disappear around the back of the den, and Squirrelflight wonders how the she-cat raised the two kits on her own. Moonlight is shocked, saying that Tempest didn't raise the kits by herself and that she had the sisters to help. Squirreflight is shocked and confused, but Moonlight goes on to explain that the Sisters prefer not to have toms around, and that Tempest could have stayed with her mate if she wanted to, but chose not to. Moonlight says that Grass and Stone are old enough to leave them, and Squirrelflight wonders if Tempest will miss them. Moonlight says she will at first, but there will soon be new kits to take care of, referencing her own unborn kits. Character pixels Kin Members '''Mate:' :Unnamed tom (formerly): Sons: :Grass: :Stone: Relatives: :Snow: :Flurry: :Sparrow: :Hawk: :Furze: :Creek: :Moonlight: :Sunrise: :Unnamed she-cat: :Tree: :Squirrel: :Leaf: :Moon: :Needlepaw: :Rootpaw: Tree Quotes Notes and references de:Tempest ru:Буря fi:Tempest Category:Females Category:Squirrelflight's Hope characters Category:The Sisters Category:Supporting characters Category:Rogues Category:Queens